lego_walt_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Star Wars
Lego Star Wars Lego Star Wars is a theme created by LEGO.It is based on the Star Wars Trilogy created by Lucasfilm.The Lego Star Wars theme will end up on 2022. Background Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan are fighting their way through the Trade Federation,and get down to Naboo,running into Jar Jar Binks. They rescue Queen Amidala and book it into space but the blockade damages their ship. They meet Anakin,gamble on space NASCAR,then Darth Maul fights with Qui-Gon Jinn.Then it's over. They make it to Coruscant,Palpatine turn into the Dark Side,and Padme gets homesick.Bacl to Naboo,she organizes an elaborate attack,then Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fight with Darth Maul. Qui-Gon gets killed,but thankfully Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul.But in the end,they win. Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones After they killed Darth Maul,Anakin become a Jedi to defeat the Dark Side of the Force.Padme gets engage with Anakin. Obi-Wan is off on Camino discovering the secret clone army,and follows Jango Fett to the Separatist hide out on Geonosis, where he gets captured by Count Dooku.But Mace shows up in the nick of time. It's jedi vs. droid army until Yoda busts in packing the full clone army.Obi-Wan and Anakin chase down Count Dooku,but Anakin lost his arm until Yoda fights with Dooku. Dooku escapes but our heroes survived and live to fight another S,as the Clone Wars has finally begun.So Anakin and Padme get married. Star Wars Episode III:Revenge Of The Sith Some years later,Dooku kidnapped Palpatine but the heroes are on the way to save Palpatine.Grievous escapes.But they survived the war. Padme gets pregnaunt and Anakin gets nightmares about the future him. Obi-Wan caught Grievous after he escaped.But later Mace caught Palpatine that he is Darth Sidious but Mace died so Palpatine force Anakin to join the Dark Side. So they created Order 66 and killed many Jedi but Yoda and Obi-Wan survived the Order 66.Yoda fight with Palpatine but Palpatine escapes.Obi-Wan fight with Anakin but Anakin falls in to the lava until he became Darth Vader. Padme dies because Leia and Luke were born while Obi-Wan and Yoda fired the Jedi Council because of how powerful is the Dark Side so they created the Galactic Empire and created a space station named Death Star.Obi-Wan give Luke to Anakin's brother for his protection while Yoda goes to Dagobah for his safety. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope After 30 years,the Rebels need Obi-Wan with the help on the two droids.So they found the future Jedi,Luke.With the help of him,he can find Obi-Wan. They go to Death Star with the help of Han Solo and Chewbacca to rescue the leader of the Rebels,Leia.But Obi-Wan dies.So they go to Yavin 4 to destroy the Death Star so they win. Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back 3 years later,the Empire found the Rebels and killed them.So the Rebels escaped.Luke goes to Dagobah to train with Yoda. The Rebels didn't survived but they will find a way to defeat the Empire. Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi 3 years later,the Empire created a new Death Star.With the help of Luke,he could defeat Vader and meet the Emperor. Luke fight with the Empire with the help of Vader because he just knew that the Emperor traitored him.Vader dies but the Rebels win. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens After 30 years,Luke leaves the Resistance because of the First Order,leaded by Kylo Ren.With the help of Poe,they can defeat the First Order. The Resistance found the future Jedi to defeat the First Order.Rey, a scavenger who just work on Jakku.At the end,the Resistance win and they also found the map to Luke. History It all starts on 1999 were LEGO created Lego Star Wars.It is the first LEGO theme that is based on a movie franchise which it will end on 2022. Facts * The rest of the Star Wars characters appeared on a video game named LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. * The head piece of Ezra Bridger has been also used on Ant-Man's head piece. * The head piece of Princess Leia has been also used on Agent 13's head piece.